Knighthood
Knighthood is a form of appointed warrior nobility common in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. It is heavily interwoven with the traditions of the Andals and the Faith of the Seven. Knights tend to hold the title Ser. History Knighthood likely came to Westeros with the Andals, during the Andal Invasion, although legends from the Reach claim that John the Oak was the first knight. Knighthood holds less prestige in regions with less of an Andal influence, such as the North or the Iron Islands. Prince Maegor Targaryen was the youngest man ever to be knighted when he received the honour aged sixteen, though Jaime Lannister, Loras Tyrell, and Daeron Targaryen, amongst others, were all knighted aged fifteen. Daemon Blackfyre is the youngest known knight, having been given the honour aged twelve, by his father, King Aegon IV Targaryen after winning a squires tourney. Ser Glendon Flowers is reported to have traded the maidenhead of his sister for a knighthood. Types of Knight Landed Knight A Landed Knight holds a keep and lands, as well as subjects. They may even hoold more land than some poorer lords. Examples of powerful landed knights are Ser Harys Swyft, Ser Symond Templeton, and Ser Ronnet Connington. Hedge Knights A hedge knight is a wandering knight, who travels between keeps in service to any lord who can afford them. Most of them hold an unsavoury reputation. They are named as they have a tendency to sleep underneath hedges. Examples of hedge knights include Ser Duncan the Tall, Ser Creighton Longbough, and Ser Shadrich. Household Knights Household knights are landless knights who have been taken into the permanent service of a lord. These can be the relatives of the lord that they serve. Examples of household knights are Ser Kevan Lannister, Ser Aron Santagar, and Ser Marlon Manderly The North and the Iron Islands Both regions don't hold the Faith of the Seven as the prominent faith, although knighthood does still exist. House Manderly, who originated from the Reach, still follow the Faith, and knights still exist in their family. Ser Mark Ryswell is an example of a Northern knight, though his faith is unknown. Ser Jorah Mormont is an example of a Northern knight who does not hold the Faith. The Ironborn follow the Drowned God, and so are knights are few. An example is Ser Harras Harlaw, who is often referred to as Harras the Knight, or Ser Aladale Wynch, who is a brother of the Night's Watch. Notable knights * Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, known as Jorah the Andal and the Exile Knight. * Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. * Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden, known as the Knight of Flowers. * Ser Duncan of Flea Bottom, known as Duncan the Tall. * Ser Gregor Clegane of Clegane's Keep, known as the Mountain. * Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock, known as the Kingslayer. * Lord Hand Barristan Selmy of Harvest Hall, known as Barristan the Bold. * Ser Arthur Dayne of Starfall. * Ser Aemon Targaryen of the Red Keep, known as the Dragonknight and the Knight of Tears. * Ser Brynden Tully of Riverrun, known as the Blackfish. * Ser Robert Strong of the Kingsguard. * Lord Davos Seaworth of the Rainwood, known as the Onion Knight and Davos Shorthand. * Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, known as the Great Lion of the Rock. * Lord Lyonel Baratheon of Storm's End, known as the Laughing Storm. * Lord Hand Criston Cole of the Kingsguard, known as Criston the Kingmaker. * Ser Alester Tyrell of Andalos. * King Robert I Baratheon of Storm's End, known as the Demon of the Trident. * King Daemon Blackfyre of the Red Keep, known as the Black Dragon. Category:Title Category:Knights